Sparks Fly
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: After not seeing her for two years, Kendall feels something between him and Elly when they're reunited. But with a bet in the way, will he ignore the sparks, or will he let them fly? KendallxOc LoganxOc CarlosxOc James is forever alone. I'm kidding.


As they boarded the L.A. plane, the three girls looked behind them, saying goodbye to Minnesota. They wouldn't be back for another two months, and afterall, it was their home. They took their seats after saying their farewells.

"It's been too long since I've seen my brother. You know. In person. Not just on magazine racks or CD covers or on t.v.," Elly said. "It'll be good to see his annoying self in person." Everyone giggled as the pilot announced that they would be taking off for their hour flight.

"I'm going to sleep," Sam said, looking out at Elly and Anna nodded their heads, contemplating to do the same thing. They all rested their heads back as the plane took off, heading to L.A.

"Are you guys ready to go get the girls?" Kendall asked. Everyone was ready, as Kendall grabbed as car keys. The nineteen year olds exited 2J. Kendall called out to his mom: "Mom! We're getting them now. Be back later." Mrs. Knight replied back with something about being careful and how she would have to clean up some mess. Kendall rolled his eyes as the four of them went down to the lobby, heading to the car Gustavo 'buyed' them.

Kendall started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to LAX.

"Excited to see my sister again?" Carlos asked with a wink, nudging Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes. "You had such a crush on her before we left."

"I'm aware of that. But she had a boyfriend when we left, so…" Kendall said, knowing Carlos would know the ending to his unfinished sentence. Kendall looked straight head, concentrating on the road.

"Whatever. I call it, you guys are gonna be together by Sam or Anna's birthday," Carlos said confidently, "or my birthday."

"Are we doing anything for their birthdays?" James asked.

"Duh," Logan and Carlos responded.

"I haven't seen Sam in such a long time," Logan sighed, pouting, "I miss her."

"Awh, Logie's got a crush," James teased. Logan punched him in the arm, James wincing in pain. "I was only kidding! Sorta. LOL, jk, I'm not." James received another punch in the arm. "I'll be quiet now."

"Oh c'mon, Logan. It was so obvious that you liked Sam. You just never said or did anything about it," Kendall said as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Logan said, crossing his arms. "No need to remind me. But unlike you, I am single, and I'm ready to mingle," he said, winking.

"Dude, just stop talking," Carlos said as he opened his door.

"Dude, just stop talking," Logan imitated as he and James piled out of the car, "besides, I was only kidding. I lost my chance. And I've accepted it." Kendall heard this, and has he got out of the car, thought of something.

"Okay. We need to set some ground rules," he said, locking the car. He crossed his arms, thinking. "We can't fall for any of them, okay? They're leaving in two and a half months to go to school and et cetera, et cetera."

"Kendall," Logan said, "we can't control who we have feelings for. Something is bound to happen."

Kendall sighed, knowing this was true. "I guess you're right. But… let's try." Logan, James, and Carlos nodded their heads. They walked towards the waiting area, looking at the board to see when the incoming flights' times were. Minnesota to L.A. was supposed to land at 9:30. James looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"9:28," he said, anxiously. The guys sat down, looking at their watches and cell phone clocks anxiously. "It's 9:30 and 10 seconds. Where are they!" James exclaimed.

Right on cue, the three girls came in through the doors from the airplane, looking around the waiting area. "They should be here somewhere…"

"Sam!" Logan called out, drawing their attention. The girls saw them, and ran towards them, luggage in hand and slung over their shoulders.

Carlos brought his little sister into his arms, Kendall doing the same. Sam hugged James first, and then went to Logan. Anna hugged Logan, then James, then went to Carlos. Elly somehow found her way to Kendall's arms. She felt the warmth of him against her. She breathed in his Green Axe. They pulled apart, surrounded by the group talking with each other.

Kendall looked at her with a smile. He wasn't sure what it was when his green eyes looked into her brown ones. She grinned back at him. Kendall's smile evolved into a grin. He wasn't sure what was happening. But maybe sparks were igniting.


End file.
